huniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shock
Shock is likely the most powerful supervillain from Wireless' gallery. He shares Wireless' powers minus his force powers due to not being exposed to microwave radiation. To make up for this he posesses invulnerability, near unlimited strength, and a set of dragon wings tipped with unbreakable claws. Also unlike Wireless he can never change out of his powered up form. History Chet Masters, Son of the CEO of Tech Inc Charles Masters, grew up in Kanata Ontario. His parents being divorced, and his father being the most prominent men in Kanata Ontario, Chet grew up mostly by himself. Despite his popularity being rich and incredibly athletic he mostly hung out with his close friend and lackey Spike; a boy from a poor home with an affinity for knives. When Kyle Canton gained his powers, he accidently discovered Chet's identity as the serial date killer. It seemed that the popularity and wealth hadn't been enough for Chet Masters. He wanted to feel powerful, and he found that feeling with every kill. Though Kyle couldn't get Chet arrested due to his high standing in the city and the scandal it would create, the thought of the boy who he had bullied for years being able to stop him drove Chet mad. Looking for a way to shut Kyle down, Chet volunteered for a high risk experiment at Tech Inc. to prove that wireless signals did not interfere with human brain waves. The experiment was to take place in an old abandoned MAPLE research facility that the government had allowed Tech Inc. to rent provided they always make sure the power was active. Though the experiment would have probably been perfectly safe normally, Chet had arranged a plan for his accomplice Spike to overload the power grid once all the devices had become active. At first everything was going to Chet's plan. With dozens of wireless devices overloading in the enclosed room he could feel the power flowing through him. Unlike Kyle who had been empowered unawares, Chet was fully aware of what power he now held and just how he could use it. However it was then that Chet's plan took an unexpected turn. A strange growl from the back of the dark lab startled Spike who had been paying attention to Chet's transformation below him. This unexpected surprise resulted in Spike bumping into a table and knocking some near 80 year old meta biology experiments to tip over. The fermented slime then fell through a vent in the floor onto Chet below. The hazardous materials painfully grafted into Chet's body and began to alter his already changing body. The transformation was unbearably painful. His muscles grew streatching his skin which had at this point turned nigh invulnerable. His teeth shattered as Chet clenched them in agony. The final change took place as a set of spiked dragon wings burst out of his back. Charles Masters tried desperately to cut the power and send scientists in for the rescue but to no avail. Chet killed them all. When the smoke cleared a new type of villain stood. Casting aside his old name and identity, Chet Masters now claimed the name Shock saying that he had become something greater than human and was now a god among insects. Despite his new undeniable power, Shock had only one thing on his mind. Crushing Wireless. Whether the change process destroyed Chet's mind or whether he had always been so obsessed with Kyle Canton is at this point unknown. It was the first fight with Wireless that had triggered the Canadian Metahuman Crisis as Shock knocked him in front of a live broadcast and then proceeded to tear apart the city. Wireless has proven to be no match for Shock who is by far the more powerful of the two wifi minds. Though he can some times appear a brute in his actions, he is still the manipulative and deceitful genius that he always was. For the time being, he has been fine flying across the country causing havoc knowing and enjoying that Kyle will be blamed for it all. Though Wireless has no idea how he will ever take him down, he knows that one day he will have to face Shock again... afterall... not even he can run forever. Category:Villain Category:Character